1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a light distributor for an x-ray diagnostics installation for directing light from the output screen of an x-ray image intensifier onto a plurality of pick-up components, such as cameras attached to the housing of the light distributor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For displaying and/or permanently recording x-ray images in an x-ray diagnostics installation, various different types of pick-up components, such as cameras, are arranged to receive the light from the output screen of the x-ray image intensifier. Frequently more than one type of display and/or recording is desired such as, for example, a video display, a moving picture (strip film) or a photographic picture (sheet film). Thus as many as three cameras, namely a video camera, a motion picture camera and a photographic camera, may be necessary to couple to the x-ray image intensifier to obtain all of the desired formats This requires that the light from the output screen of the x-ray image intensifier be divided or distributed so as to reach each of those cameras.
A light distributor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,328 which distributes the light from the output image of the x-ray image intensifier onto two motion picture cameras and onto one video camera. A hinged, semi-reflective mirror splits the light from the output screen of the image intensifier onto the two motion picture cameras. The hinged mirror, however, remains within the beam path of one of the motion picture cameras in its standby position. A 100% reflecting mirror can be disposed in front of the hinged mirror in its standby position, the reflecting mirror being disposed perpendicularly relative to the beam path of the x-ray image intensifier. A mirror arrangement having a rotatable mirror tilted at an angle of 45.degree. and having a reflection of 90% can be introduced into the beam path in front of the 100% reflecting mirror, the rotatable mirror permitting selecting deflection of the beam path onto one of the motion picture cameras, or onto the video camera. Although in comparison to certain other known structures, the light distributor of U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,328 exhibits a more compact structure, in fact the structural length of the unit consisting of the x-ray image intensifier and one of the motion picture cameras is enlarged in the direction of the direct beam path of the x-ray image intensifier. This makes the unit unsuitable for use in many installations, particularly those installations wherein the unit is suspended by a ceiling support and wherein the height of the installation room does not accommodate the combined length of the ceiling support and the unit.